Reason
by Almandine-Azaleea
Summary: Why? Because for a few minutes I can pretend you both care about me...that you care about me...ONESHOT. FLUFF!


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, or any of the characters! Nor do I make any profits out of this story. My thoughts are my own.

Author's Note: This is a late birthday fic for my lil sis. I hope you've had the best birthday ever! This one also goes out to Spirit of Innocence and Neisha- my two most supporting friends, and to my lovely reviewers- thank you for keeping me motivated, and for your encouraging and kind words-and to everyone who has ever read any of my stories. Thank you.

* * *

**Reason**

"Osuwari!"

Inuyasha cringed as he plunged into the ground.

"Oi! What was that for?"

"Because you never listen. Why must you always fight Koga?"

Inuyasha growled.

"Well...?"

"Can't stand him that's what. And why do you defend him if he's so terribly great?"

"I..." she looked away.

"I don't get it Kagome...You could just go with him."

She turned away and began to walk off.

"Oi, wench!"

She continued walking, ignoring him.

"Kagome! Wait!" he rushed after her, and jumped in her path.

"Osuwari!" she stepped delicately over him and continued running.

* * *

The dusk was falling, bathing everything in blue darkness; Kagome rushed and just managed to reach the well. 

She collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily, and as her heart raced, her mind played back the events that had led to her current predicament.

They had been fighting a middle-class demon, a rather ordinary past-time of late, Inuyasha was slicing left and right but it was a wily demon.

She had noticed the bubble on top of its head and the flower contained inside it, and told Inuyasha to aim for it, not noticing that the creature had duplicated behind her and was about to attack.

Inuyasha had, though, and he rushed but they both knew he wouldn't make it. She was expecting to be slashed, instead she felt two strong arms and next she knew Inuyasha had killed the demon,

and was getting a lecture from Koga on being negligent with her safety.

Naturally, Inuyasha wasn't too content and proceeded to brawl with him, until he was stopped by Kagome and the dreaded 'osuwari'.

* * *

Flashback 

"You pathetic dog! Can't you use your pea brain even a little bit for Kagome's sake!" Koga asked dramatically. " She _is_ my future mate!"

"Who are you calling a dog, you mangy wolf? And I was just fine in getting Kagome safe!"

"Not from where I was standing!"

Kagome sighed. Inuyasha was getting more aggravated.

"Like I said, she is _my_ future mate dog-breath and that's final! So you better take good care in the future!"

Kagome flinched.

Koga never listened, and did no-one care about what she felt and whom she chose?

Inuyasha growled some more-than-uncouth words in return. Kagome had had enough.

He wasn't swearing because he cared...she was just a commodity. A friend at best. But nothing more!

And as her feelings raged inside of her threatening to tear her apart, she heard the dreaded "Osuwari" slip from her mouth.

Inuyasha hit the ground promptly. Koga chuckled and stepped over him, walking over to Kagome. Clasping her hands, he again declared in flowery terms that she was to be his bride.

Kagome turned red in her embarassment, and Koga took that as her acting lady-like in returning his feelings. She slowly removed her hands from his.

"Thank you for saving me Koga."

"As my future mate, it's only natural that I should care for your best interests. Unlike a certain, _weak__hanyou_!"

Kagome shivered inside and looked down wishing he would just leave.

"Well, I'll see you around Kagome. Call me if you need anything, ok?" Koga added gleefully and made his usual exit, leaving behind clouds of dust.

Kagome looked down at the, now, very angry and disgruntled Inuyasha.

"Bout time that worthless wolf left!"

"He saved me Inuyasha!"

"I coulda done't myself!"

"But you didn't and he did. Now get over it!"

"I didn't, because the dumb wolf stopped me, and if you weren't so caught up in his pretty words you'da known that!"

"I was not..." she gasped out

"You were wench!" he growled"

"Osuwari!"

"Oi! What did you do that for?"

End flashback

* * *

As she replayed the scenes that lead to the present situation, she felt ashamed. Sure, Koga had saved her life...but it was one against how many times now had she been saved by Inuyasha? She hated Koga's ways of talking down to him, but she never did anything about it. Was it any wonder he still thought he had a chance, considering how she acted? She remembered Inuyasha's face at hearing Koga's confident ramblings that she would be his. 

For a moment she allowed herself the hope that Inuyasha fought with Koga because he was jealous...

Sighing heavily, she contemplated whether to jump in the well or to return and apologise, but his last words were echoing in her head still: "You could just go with him..."Tears stung her eyes, and she choked back a sob.

"There you are, wench!"

She turned around slightly, but didn't bother standing up.

"Come on, we should go back to the camp."

She didn't move.

"Kagome...?" he sounded a little uncertain.

"Do you really want me to go with Koga?"

"W-w-what?"

"That's what you said, isn't it?" she stood up and stared him in the eye, and he looked away.

"I just wanted to say, if you're happier with him, then choose him..." he grumbled.

She huffed. "_You_ are telling _me_ to choose. That's rich! You can't choose, but you expect me to do it..."

"I-I-I..."

"You just don't think, do you! If I had wanted to go, I would have!"

"Kagome..."

She looked at him sadly.

"So you want to know why I don't tell him straight I won't go?"

Inuyasha looked down.

"I already told him. He knows. I made it more than clear to him, but he likes to tease you and..." she sighed "it's nice to have you fighting over me..."

She looked at him apologetically. "For a few minutes I can pretend that both of you care about me...that you care about me..." She wiped away at her eyes trying to stop the tears from coming.

Inuyasha was floored. She smiled sweetly. "You were right, I am a fool. Obviously you want me to choose, so that you don't have to worry about what happens when you go with Kikyo, don't

you?" She closed her eyes. "You already chose her, didn't you." It was a statement, not a question.

Inuyasha growled and grabbed her, drawing her tightly to him.

"You...fool." He could already feel her shaking. The smell of tears was permeating the air, and he knew how much she was trying not to cry in front of him. He held her closer.

" I just want you to be happy...even if it' s with Koga..."

She squirmed away from his grasp and stared at him incredulously.

Inuyasha looked away and mumbled.

"He's never made you cry."

Kagome understood. He was chastising himself, she knew how much it hurt him to see her cry.

"That's probably because I don't worry as much about him..."

Inuyasha flinched.

Kagome moved forward and took his hand. Raising it up she kissed it gently, and looked him square in the eyes.

"Because I don't care as much..."she smiled. "I meant what I said. I'll do anything, just let me stand by your side..."

Inuyasha almost trembled and gathered her to him again.

"Silly wench..." he chastised demurely "You shouldn't care that much for me, I'll...hurt you."

"It's okay. I wouldn't change you for the world." He froze. Her words were closing his deepest scars...if he were honest, they had begun healing around the time she freed him from his

curse...but he couldn't be honest just yet.

Silently, he pleaded in his mind that she would wait a little longer...that she could wait a little longer...He kissed her hair gently, breathing in her wonderful scent; she wiggled a little, reached up

and tickled his ears.

"Hey, don't do that!" She giggled.

"Aww...come on...! You know I love your ears!"

Chuckling to himself, he lowered his head to allow her easier reach. She stared at him, then continued her tickling.

"Only for you...my Kagome..." he whispered so softly she almost missed it.

Stopping for a moment, she kissed him lightly.

"Thank you..."

* * *

A/N: Nyawwwww...that may have been a little to OOC...hmmm...I do hope you enjoy it though, and do review, please. I love hearing from you.  



End file.
